To forgive or not to forgive
by Kattz Sync
Summary: AU. Harry has been accused of a crime he didn't do and is sentence to life in Azkaban. He is then saved by a mystery woman with fox ears?
1. New life

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created  
  
and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited  
  
to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner  
  
Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
  
infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where  
  
necessary. So please don't sue. Also all Elven has been taken from The Grey Company.  
  
Now on to the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Harry turned and looked at beautiful but dangerous looking goddess next to him. The girl looked around sixteen and was leading him though a forest. She looked human but had a tail and fox ears. She wore what looked like armor. The beast plate and skirt was made out of sliver. She had long sliver hair flowed a little pass the middle of her back. Her sliver boots held two deadly looking daggers. In her hand she held a scythe and strapped to her back was a double-bladed sword (Sword the has a blade on both sides of the hilt). Harry shook his head. He couldn't bear to think of the events that brought him to this point. If he did he would break down and cry again. But it was already too late and the events of the past three months came rushing back. ~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry was in the backseat of his uncle's car as they headed home. He spent the entire ride staring out the window. He saw the sceneries but at the same time didn't. He couldn't get the events of the Tri-Wizard tournament out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. He felt guilty for not being able to save Cedric. 'Every-one always seem to get hurt if they know me.' Ron had told him that there was no use feeling guilty over something that you couldn't control. It seemed very logical but it didn't help. In fact Harry now felt guilty about trying not to feel guilty. Upon arriving home, Harry found that nothing had changed. The Dursleys still ignored him and give him piles of chores to do. He didn't mind really. It kept his mind of the 'Incident' as he so fondly called it.  
It had been a week since he arrived and Harry had the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. And since he did have a habit of having terrible things happen to him (whether his fault or not) he should know. It had been two days since the feeling had come and it seemed to be intensifying. It was around four when his aunt asked him to go to the store and picked up some ingredients for the dinner she was making for that night. Well actually she demanded. The store was a fifteen minutes walk away and Harry had the feeling that he should stay at the house but decided not to after they way his aunt was glaring at him. He was grateful for the work that they gave him that prevented his mind from wondering. But honestly he should get paid for all the things he was doing.  
He walked slowly to the store. It was a very hot day and he wanted nothing but to be in the cool house again. He speeded up as the store came in view and had to ignore they looks he were getting at the state of his cloths. When he returns home the house was extremely quiet. Harry took out his wand. "I'm back. Uncle Vernon? Aunt Put.Oh my god!" When he went in to the living room there was blood all over. The Dursleys bodies where laid in pieces on the floor. Then Harry did the one thing that he regretted. He walked in to the middle of the room. In shock he drop down to his knees with his hand on the blooded carpet. In his state Harry was incapable of feeling anything but numbness. He looked up as he heard several pops. Aurors, Minister Fudge, Dumbledore and Snape stood their looking at him. The Aurors with a look of hatred, Fudge with a smug look, Dumbledore with one of disappointment and anger and Snape with a thoughtful frown.  
  
"How could you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. The usual twinkles in his eyes gone, replaced with a blank stare. Harry looked confused. He then looked down at him self. The blood from the carpet had soaked in to his pants and was on his hands.  
  
"It's no what it looks like Professor. I didn't." Harry was startled out of his memories when the fox-lady addressed him.  
  
The lady studied Harry from the corner of her eyes. She was aware of what the boy was thinking of. She stopped walking and said.  
  
"Why do you insist on doing that to you self." The boy turned his started face and looked at her.  
  
"There is nothing to gain from reminiscing about the past. What is done is done. In order to live for the future, you cannot live in the past. Especially if you're past was not pleasurable. I understand your pain. I understand that you feel betrayed but for now try to look towards the future."  
  
"Why should I? My friends betrayed me. I thought they would know me by now. I don't understand why this happened. Why they would think that I was capable of doing such a thing. They didn't even give me the benefit of a doubt." The fox-lady stared at him.  
  
"Were there none that believed you?" Harry blinked and nodded slowly.  
  
"Two. My god-father and his best friend." The fox-lady smiled.  
  
"Then you were not betrayed by all." Harry stared at her as if to say 'Your point being?'  
  
"I have known Sirius and Professor Lupin for a year. I have known the others for four years. If any-one shouldn't have believed me, it should have been Sirius and Remus." The fox-lady started to walk again. "Let's talk about this when we arrive home."  
  
"Home?" Harry asked confused. Fox-lady smiled but didn't answer. "You haven't told me your name. Or would you like me to call you Fox-lady." Fox- lady shot him an amused looked.  
  
"My name is Elyna." She stopped and her ears started to twitch. She turned to her right and looked up in to the tree. Harry followed her gaze and was surprised to see a man perch on the tree watching them. He jumped down and made his way towards them. This man didn't seem to make any noise as he walked (or glide). He had white hair stopping at the middle of his back. His eyes were a hypnotizing blue. He wore green legging and a shirt. He also held a bow and arrow. He looked around 25, 26. The man's eyes never left him, which made Harry very uncomfortable. Harry also noticed that the man had pointed ears but his view was blocked when Elyna stood in front of him.  
  
"Nae saian luume' Vlad."  
  
"Vedui' Elyna. Oio naa elealla alasse'." The man replied. Harry had no idea what they were saying. Steeping aside so Vlad could see Harry, she said.  
  
"Vlad meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is Prince Vlad of the Moon Elves."  
  
"Moon Elves?" Harry was definitely confused. Elyna nodded. "Would you join us Vlad?" Vlad stared at her for a moment before replying. "I will." Elyna smiled and started walking again. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Elyna stopped and turned to him. "We have arrived."  
  
"Arrived?" Harry looked around. He didn't see any thing but trees. When he voiced confusion he was told to look harder. So he did. Right in front of him Harry saw the air flicker. It was like see glamour before it faded. He turned and looked at Elyna who smiled and nodded. He walked though the glamour. What he saw on the other side could be explained in one word. "Wow"  
  
"It is beautiful isn't it? This will be your home for as long as you like Harry Potter." All Harry could do was nod. This place was unreal.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
This felt like a good place to stop. Please review and tell if you like it. To those who are expecting an update for 'Of Heir and Elementals' it will be up between Sunday and Monday. I'm really sorry for not updating in the past year but I had a writer's block and then my computer seem to have developed a mind of its own (it shuts down when-ever it wants to) I know that really isn't a good reason since I should have used my cousin's computer. But please forgive me. (  
  
"Nae saian luume' Vlad." = " It has been to long Vlad"  
  
"Vedui' Elyna. Oio naa elealla alasse'." = Greetings Elyna. Ever is thy sight a joy. 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created  
  
and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited  
  
to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner  
  
Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
  
infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where  
  
necessary. So please don't sue. Also all Elven has been taken from The Grey Company.  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
Harry glanced around in awe. The building structures seemed to be made of glass and from what Harry could tell, the buildings were definitively not man-made. But looking around he could see humans, elves, dwarves, banshees and even vampires. Although he didn't even bother to get a headache over why vampires where walking in sunlight. He wouldn't have known that the woman was a vampire on till she smiled showing her fangs. "Do wizards know about this place?"  
  
"No. All homes of the first races are hidden from the view of the humans. Our magic is far superior to that of humans." Vlad answered.  
  
"What are the first races?"  
  
"Full of questions, aren't you young one." Vlad stated and Harry blushed. "Those of the first race are the Elves, Banshees, Vampires, Veelas, Werewolves, Vulpes, Fairies, and Harpies. Those are the most dominant races."  
  
"What are Vulpes?"  
  
"Those of Elyna's race. It was the name giving to them by humans. It means fox.  
  
"Why are there humans here?"  
  
"These humans are decedents of the humans that the first races deemed worthy."  
  
"Worthy?"  
  
"Those who would not destroy their race. Those who learnt from the mistakes of their fathers and father's father."  
  
"Why do you hide?" Elyna raised an elegant eyebrow. ' At least his mind is off past troubles.' "We do not want our lives to be corrupted by the new world. Now no more questions. We have arrived." Harry's jaws drooped. He had been so busy asking questions that he hadn't even noticed where Elyna was leading him. The castle was huge. The wall surrounding the castle stood 50ft tall. The Guards on the outside of the wall nodded to Elyna and the gates started to open. For something so big the gates opened quickly. They walked in and Harry stopped. Surrounding the castle were children of all species running around (A woman who looks like the same race a Elyna was chasing them). There where also adults whom looked very important. Horses where being led to (Harry could only guess) the stables.  
  
"Is this yours?" Harry asked turning to Vlad.  
  
"No. It belongs to Elyna's mother." Harry looked surprised. And turned to Elyna who was smirking at him. " I didn't realized you where royalty."  
  
" Do I not look royal?" At Harry's negative answer she looked insulted. " Just because I'm a princess does not mean that I do not personally defend my territory. Every-one in the royal family must learn how to fight since we are the ones that are most likely to be attacked." Elyna looked back at the woman running after their children and called, "Alyanorno." The woman looked up and walked over glaring. She had long brownish hair and hazel eyes. She was mostly likely in her early twenties. She wore a long white dress (well, it was white. There were patches of mud on the dress where the children had thrown it at her.) And wore her hair in a high ponytail.  
  
"Having fun Alyanorno." Alyanorno glare intensified. Elyna didn't seem bothered by it, she simply continued to smile.  
  
"Does it look like I am having fun Illisse?" Elyna raised an eyebrow at the name.  
  
"Stop being such a grouch Alya. Play with the children. Have fun. You will feel relax." Elyna said in an overly cheerful voice.  
  
"I practically like feeling homicidal at the moment Illisse." Elyna coughed.  
  
"Harry this Alyanorno. She will take you to you room. Now if you will excuse us we must take our leave." She bowed slightly and followed Vlad into the castle.  
  
"Lord Harry, please follow me." Alyanorno ordered. Harry blinked. 'Lord Harry?' He followed her despite his confusion. She led him though so many halls and passages the he was sure he would get lost if he were on his own. She led him though a corridor full with beautifully designed doors. She stopped at the ninths door on the right and opened it. "This will be your room. Lady Illisse room is across a hall." She turned to go when Harry stopped her.  
  
"I thought her name was Elyna?"  
  
"Elyna is what she usually goes by in battle. Illisse is her given name. I'm sure the elf introduced him-self as Vlad." Harry nodded. "His name Lomion." She turned and left the room. Harry took the time to look around. The room it self was big enough to fit the entire Dursley's house in it and was painting in red and silver. There was a huge bed in the middle. There was also a huge painting on the wall with a woman who looked a lot like Elyna in it. She had black hair with a reddish taint to it and the tips of her hair was silver. She wore a beautiful white gown that seemed to hand to ever curve of her body. She was smiling and her eyes were twinkling.  
There was also a desk, mirrors, and chairs. Harry looked in one of the two doors in the room and found a huge closet filled with cloths that he was sure only a Malfoy could afford. In the second door, he found a bathroom. He caught his reflection in the mirror and grimace. He now knew why he received such funny looks. His robes were tattered beyond repair and his face pale. He signed in disgusted and filled the tub with water. He got in and sniffed the different vials at the edge of the tub. He chooses the one that smelt like chocolate and relaxed. He soaked in the tub trying to let the water massage his muscles. After he felt clean (almost an hour later) he got out and went to one of the draws and took out a pair of blue pajama pants (at least that's what they looked like) and put them on. He then climbed in the bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
````````````````` Illisse and Lomion entered a huge room (twice as big as the Great Hall) passing the guards and the doors and bowed. In the center of the room was a long table. Seated at the table were representatives of different species. At the head of the table was Illisse's mother, Queen Erunyauve. She looked maybe late thirties. She had her black hair in a bun. She wore a tiara and a royal gown suited for a meeting. Her piercing blue eyes narrowed at her daughter's attire.  
  
"Forgive our tardiness. In order to bring Harry here, I had to walk. I didn't know what the extent of the Dementers presence had on him and I didn't what to risk taking him though a portal. Her mother nodded and gestured for them to take their places.  
"Now that every-one is here, we can begin. First issue of business."  
  
"Wizards. That crazy mortal. I believe his name is Voldermort. He has been sending his minions to coax the new race of vampires to his side. That mortal believes he is superior to them. The Clan refused his offer. I believe they know better than to bow down to a mortal. This Voldermort killed most of the children. The children! He had his servants drag them out in to sunlight while the adults were busy with the hellhounds. I demand retribution." The Queen gives him a blank look. The Vampire Lord Morion piercing black eyes glared at her and he bared his fang. He looked absolutely furious.  
  
"My Lord, I understand your anger but we have a policy of none interference." The Vampire lord growled.  
  
"Then why is young Harry here?"  
  
"That is different. Harry is kin. We couldn't leave him there." The Queen explained.  
  
"Really? Those young ones are also kin. Just like you couldn't leave great-grandsons to suffer, I can't leave them on their own. Our cases are no different." The Vampire snapped.  
  
"My lord. I'm sure I can take care of the problem." Illisse suggested. The Vampire looked at her then nodded his consent. She turned to her mother who also nodded.  
  
"Does anyone have any problems that do not relate to the wizard Voldermort?" No one answer. "You all have problems with him?"  
  
"Yes. I don't see why we can not just kill him and save our selves the irritation." Replied a very beautiful woman. Most likely Veela.  
  
"Queen Meltintalle. Tom Riddle is not our responsibility. If the humans were foolish enough to let one man gain that much power, then they deserve to be eliminated. They fear his name. His name! Then they have the nerve to leave Riddle in the hands of a child. Honestly. If you can give me the names of five people who do not believe that a fourteen year old boy can kill a man with that much experience and power then I will declare was on the wizard." The Banshee Queen Neca said.  
  
"The children shouldn't suffer for the mistakes of the fath." The Were-wolf King interrupted the Veela Queen.  
  
"The children continue to make the mistakes of the father. I understand that history will repeat it-self, but this is ridiculous." Replied Lord Turoin. "I suggest that we let them destroy them-selves."  
  
"We will do no such thing. It is our duty to protect them." King Ratulco of the elves snapped.  
  
"It yours and the foxes duty not ours." The werewolf retaliated.  
  
"If what you say is true, we 'foxes' should have allowed the vampires to destroy you." Queen Erunyauve countered. Illisse raised an eyebrow. 'I thought she didn't want to interfere.' Her mother's words stated a full- fledge argument between the werewolves and vampires. One by one, each race were some how pulled in to the argument. Even the normally cool elves got involved.  
  
The Vampire Prince Daemon meets her eyes and smirked. He jerked his head towards the door and raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and glanced at Lomion who gave them a look that said 'Grow up'. Through out that entire argument the Princes and Princesses stayed out of it. The Veela princess Melwe mouthed, 'I think they do this to annoy us.' Illisse nodded. The noise was starting to hurt her ears and she flattened them against her head. 'This is going to be a very long night. Honestly, they act like children.'  
  
`````6 hours and 46 minutes later```````` "So it's agreed. We will wait and see just how the humans handle the situation before interring." She looked around and caught the dirty looks the heirs were sending her and their parents. She had to force her self not to smile. Sure it was a very childish thing to do but ruling a kingdom is boring. If they have to stoop as low as irritating their children to have fun, then they will to it. "If that all.dismiss." She hid a smile when she saw how fast they left the room.  
  
`````````````````````````  
Please review and tell me how you liked it. Should I continue. The next chapter will be on the trail and how the order is looking for Harry. 


	3. Hell Hounds

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created  
  
and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited  
  
to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner  
  
Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
  
infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where  
  
necessary. So please don't sue. Also all Elven has been taken from The Grey Company.   
  
Now on to the story.  
  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, held a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix. Earlier that day, he received word that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-to-betray, had escaped Azkaban. How he was able to do it was yet to be discover. All they knew was that who ever helped him escape had the power to kill Dementers. Looking around he listened to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin refuse to believe that Harry was guilty and had escape Azkaban to join Lord Voldemort.  
"Sirius, I know that this is hard for you, but you have to face the truth. Potter is guilty." Molly Weasley said with pity. Sirius growled at her.  
"Severus, has Voldemort said any thing about Mr. Potter?" Snape Scowled.  
"The Dark Lord has neither confirmed or denied his alliance with Potter."  
"That's because there isn't one." Remus snapped. Severus nodded slightly. Remus gave him a confused look. The rest of the order ignored him.  
"We have to begin a search for him. If he is allowed to join Voldemort he will become unstoppable. Severus, I want you to be careful. Voldemort may have accepted you back into his inner circle but be careful. Find out what you can from Mr. Malfoy. Sirius, Remus. I want you two to return to Grimmald Place. The rest of you already have your assignments. Dismiss." Sirius looked pissed at the idea of having to spend the time in his mother's house with the painting of her. He would like to tear it down but there seem to be charms to prevent that.  
  
Severus was nearly down to his private chambers when Black and Lupin caught up with him. He scowled at them but they continued to follow him. He stopped at the entrance to his chambers and muttered the password. He walked in and waited till they were both seated.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped. Sirius' right eye twitched but didn't say any thing.  
  
"We want to know if you believe that Harry is guilty." Remus said. Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Potter was too much of a Gryffindor to have killed any-one. Any one should be able to see that the boy is innocent. I don't particularly like the boy but that doesn't mean that I think he should go though what he has."  
  
"Will you help us find him?" Severus Snape stared at them. ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Hermione laid on her bed thinking about the things that had happened recently. She remembered when she heard that Harry had killed his relatives. She had been shocked but it made since. They had always treated him badly and he didn't like them. Harry had once told her (but not Ron) that the sorting hat wanted to place him in Slytherin. She had never thought that Harry was capable of killing, but he does have the power. How could Harry do this to them? He was the savior of the Wizarding World and he betrayed them. This morning she read in the Daily Prophet that Harry killed four Dementers. Never in any of the books she had read, did they mention that Dementers could be killed. Apparently he severed their heads. She hoped that the Order found him before he joined with Voldemort. If he does, she feared that evil would prevail. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Harry was awakening by the feeling of someone watching him. He opened his eyes and met a pair of silver eyes. He blinked and it toke a moment for him to remember what had happened. "Quel andune, Harry." Harry gave her a confused looked. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry. Good Afternoon. You've been asleep for two days. Why don't you wash up? I will be waiting for you outside." She left the room. Harry did as he was told and ten minutes later he walked out of his room. At the same time Illisse walked out of a room across from his. She indicated for him to follow her. "You must be confuse as to why I decided to take you out of Azkaban." She said as she led them into a huge library. Harry nodded and she motioned for him to sit on a couch and she sat across from him. "I think I should start at the beginning. The Vulpes are a race of foxes. Similar to the Werewolves. We have three forms. The form that you see before you is part human part fox. The second form is that of a complete human. We only use that when going into the human world. The third form is a fox. Werewolves, at least those that live here, have those same forms. I guess you could look at us as guardians. We protect and keep a balance between "good" and "evil". Before we isolated our selves from your world, we fought in both magical and non-magical wars. The humans would come to us and ask for our help. To fight on their side. Mother felt that they we becoming too dependent on not only is but the other races. The Elves and Vulpes were the first to leave. We refused to come when summoned. And later we passed down as myths and Legends." "As you can obviously see I am part of the royal family. My parents, Queen Erunyauve and King Corintor, gave birth to two children. The eldest was my sister, Melde and my self. That portrait on the wall in your room is of her. She takes after my father and I my mother. The most I got from him is the red tips at the end of my hair and his habit of ignoring mother. My mother is a silver fox. Our kind is becoming very rare compare to how we were at the beginning. My sister was older than me by five hundred years. You must understand that the royal family does not reproduce very often considering how long we live and rule. My sister was always a better fighter. I happened to prefer healing." "Melde fell in love with he human called Ermenred Gryfindo'or. She left us about seventy years after our self-isolation to marry. They had a son who the called Morion. When the child was born she cast a spell that prevent his heritage from being known until he was brought here. He would not have our longevity either. This spell would be passed down from generation to generation. She wanted to remove all traces of her heritage. Being that she was of the royal family, she could control her aging. During this time, the Vulpes were having a war. They other races were to stay out of it. But I suppose we needn't worry about them since the Vampires were fighting with the Werewolves and the Elves with the Orcs. I was old enough to assume command over the army and fight. I went up at the fount line with Father. He didn't want me there but I felt that I could handle it. I was young and foolish. Father was slain by my uncle, and I flew into a rage. I forgot my training and my duty and I attacked him. I cannot say that I would have beaten him had I been in my right mind but I would have stood a chance. I was captured." "He wanted to use me to coerce my mother into surrendering. After all I was now the heir to the thrown. Mother was scared. Could she rally sacrifice the kingdom to save one person? She sent word to my sister. It was a hard thing for her to do. She wanted Melde to live the life she chooses. Needless to say Melde was angry when she received the message. She left her husband and her child for me. She tracked me down. I'm not really sure of what happened to me while I was there. My Uncle had giving me a slow acting poison and with the injures I received; it was very hard to fight it off. I felt when Melde was near and how angry she was. She challenged Uncle to a battle and she won. I don't know the details. I remember feeling her pain and asking her if she was all right. She told me she was fine but I didn't believe her. I couldn't exactly argue with her. I felt her pick me up and she started talking about her now 12-year-old son. She asked me if I would protect after him and his decedents. I promised that I would. Well actually a nod was all I could muster. I don't remember much after that." "I woke up two months later to find out that she died two weeks after she brought me in." Illisse stopped for a moment and Harry could have sworn that her eyes had turn emerald but when she blinked they we silver again. Harry was uncomfertable. He didn't know what this had to do with him but didn't want to seem rude. "Your probable wondering what this has to do with you." He blushed. "Think about it Harry. What did I promise Melde?"  
  
"You're promised to protect his descendents." He answered. She stared at him for a moment then groaned.  
  
"I promised to protect her descendents. Harry you are one of her descendents." 'The boy cannot be that dense.'  
  
"You're lying." Harry exclaimed. Illisse left eye twitch and she resisted the childish urge to say, "Am not"  
  
"Believe me I have kept a very close eye on her family tree. And you're the only one left alive. The Gryffindors and Slytherins have all but died out. Save a selected few. The Potter was the last. They are a few Ravenclaw and you not related to any Hufflepuffs. Her line is died. Merlin and Morgana's lines are also gone. Any one left that has any Vulpes blood in them have barely enough to even consider them family, but I guess they are. The Potters are the only ones left. Well there are only your grandparents and you left. And you are related to the Veela family. I think the called Millards. No. Malfoys" She missed the horrified looked on his face. "You're a distant cousin of theirs." "Better be very distant." She gave him a confused look.  
  
"Why wasn't I placed with my grand-parents?" He asked confused.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore did not believe that they were the best choice."  
  
"Why wasn't I told about them?" "You will have to ask him that." Harry scowled and decided to change the subject. "What would that make you? My Great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great..."  
  
"I get the point Harry." She replied dryly. He smirked. She suddenly turns serious and gave him a pointed stare. "Harry do you want to live here with me? If you don't want to I can cast glamour on you and you can leave. It's you choice of course."  
  
"I would love to stay here, if you will have me." Harry grinned at the prospect of having a real family. Illisse smiled.  
  
"Wonderful. But you do understand that one day you will have to go back to the Wizarding World and face them." Harry lost his grin instantly.  
  
"Why?" She gave him a sad look. "Harry I can teach you magic but I can't teach you life." He gave her a confused look.  
  
"Do not worry about it now. I think it time you met the Queen." She stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"What should I call you?" Illisse stopped and gave him an odd look. Then she stopped and said, "Any thing you wish." Harry nodded and followed her out the door. Harry groan as he tried to remember how many turns they took. "Don't worry you'll get use to it." They passed many others in the halls. Most would bow or smile cheerfully at them. Every one seemed so happy. Illisse led him to a huge door. As they walked in Harry started to feel nervous. 'What if the Queen doesn't like me?' The room looked like the one they had just left. On the other side of the room sat a lady that was scowling at the stack of papers on her desk.  
  
"Good morning Mother. I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter." The Queen looked up and her expression went from irritated to happy in less than a second. She smiled and motioned for them both to take a seat.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Queen Erunyauve of the Kitsunes. I am extremely sorry that we did not retrieve you before you were sent to that dreadful place. The Dementers seemed to have forgotten their place. I am also sorry about you relative's fates. As happy as I am that you were able to retrieve him Illisse, I am not happy about this. She then threw the Daily Prophet at her and the read the headline.  
  
"Boy-Who-Lived kills Dementers and Escaped"  
Correspondent Louise Knight Illisse smiled innocently and continued reading.  
  
This morning, Ministry officials reported that at noon yesterday, Harry Potter escaped from Azkaban. Harry Potter is now the second person to have ever escaped from the Dementers guarded prison. His godfather and fugitive Sirius Black, being the first. It is unsure whether he escaped on his own are not but what is clear is that Mr. Potter killed seven Dementers, wounded twelve and severely injured two Aurors. Those Dementers able to, told the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge that they heard insane laughter moments before they were attacked. Mr. Fudge has warns every-one to be on high alert. If any one spots Mr. Potter they are advised not to approach him and to alert the ministry immediately.  
Minister Fudge believes that Black may have been the one to help Potter out of jail he was the first to do it. Either way the Wizarding World mourns the lost of the Boy-Who-Lived to the Boy-Who-Betrayed. We are all left to wonder if Potter's claim the You-Know-Who is alive is true. And if do, did Potter bring him back and killed Cedric Gregory? If so, whom should we fear more: Potter or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?  
  
Illisse looked up after she finished reading and laughed nervously. "Opps. I guess I got a little carried away."  
  
"A little?" The Queen said and raised an eyebrow. "The wizards do not know the Dementers can be killed and yet you went and killed seven of them. How did you kill them? We have to let them find their own way of killing Dementers.  
  
"I didn't use any spells. I simply cut their heads off." Illisse explained. The queen signed and said.  
  
"I believe you were going to help the Vampires. Be careful. I do not want a blood bath."  
  
"Hopefully they won't be but I can't tell Daemon what to do. It depends on the condition in which we find the coven. I shall be back in a week." She smiled at both of them and left the room giving her mother time to know her great-grand son. When she arrived at the edge of the city, she found that every-one was already there ready to leave. The vampire prince Daemon nod at her. He had assembled twenty vampires, five veela's including the prince and princess, ten Kitsunes including Illisse, the werewolf prince, the elves plus the elfin princess and the banshee prince. Illisse studied the group.  
  
"Were is Lomion?" She asked the elfin princess Radella. Radella was of the Water Elves. She was about six feet tall, webbed hands and feet, gills and fanned ears with sea green colored hair and eyes. She also had nails that held poison that depending on her intention could either paralyze or kill her victim.  
"He had other business to attend to. He will meet us later. Let's go." And with that the group of forty-one passed though the border and apparate to the latest coven under siege by the death-eaters. Illisse looked around at her surroundings. They were currently in a forest looking up she saw that it was nearly noon. She closed her eyes and listened. The inhabitants of the forest were silent and she frowned. She sniffed the air. She smelt blood and humans.  
  
"This way. Let us hurry." Daemon said and took off. His movements a blur to the human eyes. The vampires and Veelas followed him. Every-one said back and looked at Illisse.  
  
"We don't want to be notice by the humans just yet. Attack in your animal forms if need be." Illisse said to the Kitsunes. They all changed to their fox forms and took off after the vampires.  
  
"We are only her to watch and give our opinion to our parents. We are not to interfere. I highly doubt that they will need our help." Radella said and they followed the foxes. When every-one arrived they watched the humans and vampires fight in front of the entrance to the coven. The older vampires, who were able to stand the sunlight, were greatly out numbered by the wizards. This may not have been such a serious problem had they not been trying to protect the children. Daemon turned to Illisse as she stopped next to him in her fox form.  
  
'Is every-one in position?" He asked telepathically. The fox nodded. He quickly stood and started walking towards the battle. Every-one else formed a circle around the perimeter. They took their que from the prince and started closing in. One of the humans caught sight of them and started yelling alerting the others. Daemon walked up to one of the humans and stared at him. For a moment there was complete and utter silence. Then Daemon reached up in a swift motion and broke the man's neck. And at this point all hell broke loose. ********************* *****************************  
Avery looked around in satisfaction as he watch the battle. When his Lord had sent them after the vampires he had thought that surely they would all be killed. But the vampire race wasn't as strong as they made them selves out to be. They were hard to kill but he found out that just like humans, they couldn't think or fight well when their children were in danger. And for this he was happy. All this fools had to do was agree to join his master and tell him what he needs to know and they would live. But they thought they were above serving a human. They would soon change their minds. He starting smirking but it was wiped off when he saw a figure walking towards them. He immediately started yelling. These new arrivals were vampires he could tell that much but they seemed different more powerful. The one who seemed to be the leader walked up to the first death eater who started sending curses at him. He walked though them as though they were just harmless beams of light. The death eater, who Avery absentmindedly noted was Richard Parkinson, just stared at the vampire helplessly. Avery was aware of the sudden silence and watched as the vampire reached up and broke Richard's neck. Needless to say all hell broke loose. ************************ ******************************  
Illisse watched as the battle continued. So far the death-eaters numbers were rapidly falling. She hoped that Daemon remembered not to kill all of them. The Kitsunes all got involved and seemed to be having fun making the humans think they were about to be lunch. She was curious when she saw the one that yelled out his warning sneak away from the battle. She smirked (if a fox can smirk) and followed him. He started running. 'I guess he forgot he could apparate.' She ran after him and knocked him down from behind. He rolled around on his back and scrambled backwards until he hit a true. She studied him for a moment before making her decision. She turns into her half human form. If he was scared before he was terrified now.  
  
"Wh...who a...are you?" He stuttered.  
  
"That is none of your concern." She whispered and stared into his eyes. Avery froze. "You are so beautiful." Illisse smiled and continued staring into his eyes. 'Show me what you know.' She slowly entered his mind. Inside his mind were many doors. She passed though many of them not every glancing at some. She stopped when she came to a brick wall. 'I know this spell. It prevents one from ever speaking to others about certain things he has been told or has seen.' She touched the wall and it exploded. On the out-side Avery started convulsing. She watched the memory in horror. She was in a dungeon. In side of four different cells were animals that she never thought humans would be capable of getting a hold of. The animals were huge dogs, maybe five feet. Around ten if on their hind legs. They had black hair and red eyes. They were chained to the walls of the cells with chain that held binding spells and ruins.  
"Hell Hounds? They have Hell Hounds." She stared at Avery's body and erased his memories of her. She then woke him and dashed of towards the battle. The Vampires had allowed some of them to apparate away to their master. They were now greeting the other vampires and taking care of the wounding. She rushed up to Daemon.  
"They have Hell Hounds!" Daemon looked at her as though she was crazy. But seeing the look on her face he knew she was serious. 'Oh Shit.' ````````````````````````````````````` Hi. Please review and tell me if ya like it. I'm sorry if I'm not really good at describing things. I know what I want to say just don't know how to write it. If you have any advise feel free to give it. Bye 


	4. Pravus Tectum

"I sometimes dread the thought of leaving her to the throne." Erunyauve mumbled as she watched her daughter leave. She turned her attention back to Harry. "I'm assuming that you decided to stay here?" She said. When Harry nodded she smiled. "Is there any thing you would like to know?"

"Illisse told me that you isolated your selves. Was that really nessasary?"

"Yes. We are not afraid of humans. In the old years they tended to always come to us when they were in trouble. They wanted us to choose sides during their wars. We felt that it was tine that they learned to fend for them selves. If we continued to involve our selves in their problems, they would never learn. Forgive me if I sound vain. I am not insisting that we are any better than the humans but there are some things that the humans have done that have made them seem very primitive. They have done and continued to make the same mistakes and disastrous choices."

"We are not all bad." Harry said defensively.

"You are right. Forgive me."

"What will I learn here?" Harry asked changing the topic.

"We will teach you what you call Light and Dark Magic. You will also learn weapons combat and Healing spells. There are many others to choose from but those are what you must learn." She then reached in to her desk and took out a transelunt stone. "This is called a Vita stone. It can tell what you are most powerful at. If your strengths lie in defense it will turn a dark blue. If it turns crimson, you are most powerful at offensive attacks." She handed him the stone. He took the stone and held it for about a minute before it turned crimson.

"Offense. What this means is your attack spells will be more powerful than your shields. If you work hard your shields can be very powerful but they would never be as strong as your attacks. Illisse is extremely powerful at defense and her shields are nearly impenetrable. I, on the other hand, am better at offense." She took another stone out and showed him. "This is called a Navitus Stone. It shows you abilities as a healer. The brighter it shines the more powerful your healing spells would be. If it turns a solid light blue it means that you're a natural born healer." She handed him the stone and it immediately started shining. She stared at it a moment then said.

"Your healing spells will be powerful but you're not a born healer. Healers are normally better at defense. Their attacks are usually very weak because they can feel the pain of every-one around them. They are mostly empathy. Illisse is a born healer. She is one of three born healers that also fight. It is extremely hard for a healer to fight in a war. Not to say that the other healers couldn't but only three of them choose to be warriors also." She then took out another stone. It was gray.

"This is called an Elementum Stone. This stone will tell which element you will be able to control. The first color will be your primary element. You may learn another when you master the first. Blue means Wind, Aquamarine will be Water. Green is Earth. Red is Fire." She handed it to him. They watched as the stone turned green.

"What elements do you possess?"

"Fire and earth. You can learn a lot about a person by their primary element. Those with control over water are the intellectuals. They are calm but like a storm at sea they can be very dangerous. Those with the power of fire are extremely temperamental. They tend to act first and think later. They are extremely stubborn and protective of those they love. Those children of the earth are the most...playful of the four. It is extremely hard to anger but like Mother Nature the can leave a trail of destruction behind them. They are furiously loyal. Those wind children are like those of water. They need tend to work well together. It is very hard to gain their trust but you can easily lose it. Once they consider you a friend they would move mountains to help you. When angered they can brew a storm that could destroy cities."

"Can anyone control an element?"

"No, but many can. Here every-one is taught about the different elements. Some can't control it at all. Some that can control it takes a lot out of them. Others can only manipulate the elements and the remaining few can control and summon their element. You will learn more at a later time. Harry I think it's about time I show you you're new home." Harry gave her a confused look. "I thought this was it."

"Inari no. This is the gateway between this world and your world. When we decided to isolate our selves, we transferred our world on another...plane of existence. Our world is an exact replica of yours." The Queen stood up and walked out of the room. They walked though about a dozen hallways. "We only come here once a month for meetings. We alternate the meeting place every time. I think you will really like it here Harry. You can go anywhere you wish as long as you notify someone first." His grandmother led him into a plain looking room containing one door. Engraved on the door was a fox. The foxed seemed bored and was pacing. Upon seeing the Queen the fox smiled (at least Harry thought it did). This door will transport us directly into the castle."

"Isn't this a security risk?" Harry asked.

"Only if there are traitors within the royal family. Anyone can come though but a member of the royal family must be with them. Those not within the royal family will be allowed to go in only if the kitsune..." She pointed at the fox on the door. "Feels that their reasons for entry are justified and she can trust them."

"Is it wise to allow her to make such decisions?"

"She is a very wise fox." She opened the door and motioned for him to go through. He took a deep breath and walked through. For a moment it felt like walking on air. When his feet finally hit solid ground he looked around. The room was exactly like the one he just left. The Queen steeped out behind him.

"Harry would you like to see what you kitsune form looks like?"

Illisse closed her eyes and frowned. 'Why do I suddenly get the feeling things are just going to go from bad to worse? She opened her eyes when Daemon called her name. "This one is still alive. What should we do with him?"

"Keep him. He may become useful in the future."

"Call a meeting Illisse. I want it held tonight. Every nation and their leaders are to be present." She raised an eyebrow. "Daemon it usually takes months to get every-one here at the same time."

"Then I suggest you stress the importance of the meeting. I want them here by midnight."

Illisse frowned. _That's only nine hours._ "I'll see what I can do." She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had to connect to every one on the council's mind. This was the first time she ever did this. She hoped she reached every-one. When she was sure she reached every-one.

"Why is it that you didn't see this? You are a Divination Knight are you not? Some mage you are." Illisse left eye started to twitch.

"What are you trying to imply Daemon?" She growled at him.

"I'm not _trying_ to imply any thing. All I'm saying is that if you're such a divine seer, you should have seen this. Maybe you're not as good a seer as you claim your-self to be."

Her expression turned cold. "If you wish to remain male Daemon, I suggest you bite your tongue."

"I was joking!!!"

"Avery, what happened?" Avery shivered. His master had been extremely upset when he came back with less than fifteen men. Avery was on his knees expecting the worse.

"My Lord, every thing was going according to plan until they showed up. These vampires were different. I don't know where they came from but we were greatly out numbered. Our spells did nothing against them. We didn't stand a chance."

"Ssssssoooo you ran. Ssssssso many of my death eaterssssssss are dead and thisssssss isssss all you have to report to me." To say Voldemort was pissed was the understatement of the century. "Avery I will give you one more chance to prove your ssself to me. Do not fail me."

_Thank God. _"You are a most kind master. I won't fall you." Avery crawled over to him and kissed the hem of his robe. The Dark Lord sneered at him. "Sssssee that you don't Avery, for there are worse thingssssss than death. Leave." Avery crawled backwards on till he was a respectable distance away from him before standing and heading from the door. He was almost out the room before Voldermort called him back.

"Avery?"

"Yes master?"

"CRUCIO!"

"Harry, do you want to become a Kitsune?" Harry grin. He would be glad to give up his past life and gain a new one and he told her that. "Very well. This mirror you see before you show us who we really are. Go ahead Harry." He hesitated. The mirror reminded him a lot of the Mirror of Erised. He steeped in front of it. For a moment he only saw him self then the reflection blurred. His reflection turned into a Kitsune. It was about five inches taller that he was. His black hair was now straight and reached the middle of his back. His hair was a darker black and a dark red that he only saw when he squinted. His emerald eyes were the same but his eyes seemed bigger than they usually were. His body was toned (Like Kurama.). He had a tail with reddish highlights.

"From you expression, I'll assume that you approve." Harry turned around and looked at the smirking Queen. He grinned and nodded. "When will I be able to turn into a Kitsune?"

"Right now if you like." Harry nodded. "The spell passed down by my daughter was originally glamour but as the spell was passed down generation by generation it became part of you magical signature. Taking off the spell will be extremely painful and so will the transformation. It will be easier for you if you were asleep while it happened. Come. I'll take you to your room." On the way to his room she stopped at the infirmary and took up two bottles. Once in his room she explained what she had to do.

"The first potion is a pain killer. It's the strongest one I have. The second one is a sleeping potion. I'll give you enough to sleep for three days. Hopefully, the transformation will be done by then."

"How will you take the spell off?"

"Since it is now a part of you I have to remove it from your magic core. Here, take these." Harry grimaced when he tasted the first potion. The second potion was worse but he was out before he could even comment on it. Erunyauve sat on the bed next to him and rested her hand on his forehead. She closed her eyes and started to focus on Harry's magic signature. Floating along the strings of magic, she tried to locate the spell. She was there for almost half an hour before she found it. The strings of magic had combined into several balls. She felt pulses around them before picking the right one. Trying to be extremely careful, she unraveled the ball. When she finished she pulled away from him. Harry seemed as peaceful as before. _The pain reliever works well._ She stood and exited the room. She was on her way to the courtyard when she felt Illisse brush her mind. _I wonder what could be so important that a council meeting be called._

It was amazing how quickly people turn on one another. Is it human nature that makes us believe what we hear? Is something true depending on how many people say it? We humans pride our selves for our ability to think for ourselves, but are we really thinking for our selves? Sirius Black didn't think so. He looked disgusted as he read the Daily Prophet. They could have written that the Dark Lord wore pink underwear and the people would believe it. He couldn't believe how many people thought Harry evil. He was most disappointed in Dumbledore and the Order. If he didn't want Voldermort destroyed, he would have walked out the moment Dumbledore turned his back on Harry. _I really hope Harry is all right. _He couldn't find his godson anywhere. He and the Order had tried everything. _It's like he fell off the face of the earth._ Though Sirius had to admit he was glad he hadn't found him. As long as he stayed hidden he was safe from Voldermort, Dumbledore, The Order, The Ministry and the People. _Harry...stay safe. Just know that Remus and me are here for you. Good Luck._

Once Illisse returned to the castle she immediately looked for her mother. Asking around she was told that the Queen had returned to their world. Once in their world she followed her mothers scent until she reached her room. She knocked once before entering. "Mother I need your advice."

Her Mother gave her a concerned look. "What is it?"

Illisse sat on her mother's bed. "As you know I have shielded my self from having visions unless I want them. The wizards have gotten their hand on creatures that they should still think myths. Mother, I don't understand how it happened but if I hadn't shielded my self I would have known about it." She continued before her mother could interrupt. "For months I've been haven these head-aches that have been getting worse and worse. I got Lomion to strengthen the wards. I could have prevented this." Illisse looked miserable.

The Queen stared at her for a moment. "Illisse every-one is aware of what happens to you when you have a vision. They are other seer besides you out there Illisse. Some more powerful, some less and others just like you. I doubt you could have stop whatever has happened. Besides not all visions are of the future." Erunyauve tries to be comforting.

Illisse gave her a tired look. "I want to know what you think of the wards. Should I have stopped my visions?" Her mother hesitated before answering. "I can't answer that. I won't influence your decision. You have to think about what is best for you and your people. You're to become queen soon and you won't be able to run to me for advice." Illisse was silent for a long time.

"I'll take off the wards after the meeting. I dread having these visions." "Maybe if you hadn't done that your visions would eventually become easier. When you are ready to remove the wards tell me. For now let us get ready for the meeting, I wish to know what the wizards have that could be so urgent."

Lomion sat at the high table in the center of a huge room. In front of the high table were almost two hundred people. They were split into sections depending on race. They were all representing clans or villages. Council meeting were hold once every eight years and this meeting was six years early. As confused as he was about the meeting, he was even more confused about the seating. Usual the Kings and Queens sat at the head table but his parents and the others told him to sit up there while they sat with the other representatives. It was almost midnight when every-one arrived. Illisse turned to him and whispered. "Do you have any idea as to why we're sitting up here?" He shook his head. "I guess we're in charge this time."

The room had gone completely silent as the waited for the soon to be kings and queens to explain why the meeting was called. Those at the high table shifted uncomfortable and looked at Illisse and Daemon. Illisse looked at Daemon. Daemon scowled at her and stood.

"I appreciate every-one making it on such short notice. As every-one may or may not know, a man called Tom Riddle is terrizing the European Wizards. Tom Riddle, or as he likes to be called Lord Voldermort, has been on a conquest to purify the Wizarding world of half bloods and...muggle born for the last fifty years. At the beginning, Voldermort simple held meetings and protest. Later he turned to violence to get his point across. He killed half bloods...muggles and muggle–born. His reign ended almost fourteen years ago by a one-year old boy called Harry Potter. Voldermort killed Harry's parents and tried to kill the boy also. When Voldermort cast the...Killing curse, the curse was reflected and hit him instead. He should have been killed but some how he survived by possessing small reptiles. From the time Harry Potter entered Hogwarts, he has tries to kill the boy. Earlier this year, Voldermort has gotten his body back. Upon Mr. Potters return home, his relatives were killed and Harry framed for the murder. Princess Illisse later rescued him from the Dementer guarded prison Azkaban. As you all know Queen Euryauve late daughter married and bore a child with a human and choose to live her life with the humans. Harry Potter is a descendent of that child and in all respects a member of the royal family. Lately, Voldermort has been...requesting the help of the vampires and other magical races. Those vampire covens that refused him were killed. Earlier today we went to investigate. Upon arrival we discovered that the coven was under attack. I believe that Lady Illisse can explain the purpose of this meeting better that I can. Lady Illisse..." Illisse nodded and stood to address the council.

"I followed one of the Death-eaters away from the battle. Upon entering his mind I found some disturbing news. Tom Riddle has Hellhounds. I believe that at the present moment he is un-able to control them. At first I was confused as to way Riddle would risk attacking the Vampires. It makes since now. The humans consider Vampires to be a dark race. Other than the Elves, the Vampires are the oldest races known to man. I believe that Riddle is searching for a way to control the hounds. I am not worried about the possibility of him actually finding a way to control them. I'm more worried about what will happen _when_ they get free. The presence of those hounds concerns me greatly and I believe that we have no choice but to enter this war. If we sit back any longer it will be to late. Once those hounds are free they will call the rest of their race eventually. We all know that no-one can controls them. No matter how strong a hold Riddle may think he has on them, they will be the ones in control. We cannot allow that to happen. If it does and this war becomes a Mage War, we wouldn't have to worry about separating our worlds. There wouldn't be an inhabitable world for them to live in. I strongly suggest that we re-introduce our selves to them. I cannot guarantee that if we enter this war now that no one will die. Let's all is realistic. It would take at least ten of us to kill one hound and even then we may die from any wound they inflict upon us. We have to stop this war before we have to fight it here. If the hounds start fighting there we all know there are other race that will be out for blood." She stops and stared out at the council. Every-one seated there, knew that there was no other choice. She stiffened when her mother stood and stared at her. She seemed to be having an eternal battle with her self.

"How do you suggest we...reintroduce our-selves?" She asked slowly and Illisse relaxed.

"As you all should remember, the founding members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry created a League to protect against any Dark Lords." She paused as many-started murmuring and remembering the fond memories the Pravus Tectum brought back. "I suggest that we bring the Pravus Tectum back. There are many families that were part of it and if tradition holds true their children should know something about it. And even if they don't, The Ministry of Magic should have it in their archives. Sylvia." Illisse called and a woman in her early thirties stood up. She wore black wobes and had red hair the reached just above her shoulders.

"The Ministry is in chaos at the moment. Every-one is searching for Harry Potter and seems to be ignoring the obvious threat that Voldermort poises." You see although they were separated from Harry's world didn't mean that they didn't have operatives living there. Many of their people had jobs in government (although not major once) and keep an eye on thing with out directly getting involved.

"When you return gather every-one and inform them of the new developments."

"Yes, but My Lady what's to be done about Cornelius Fudge?"

"I'll leave that up to you. Watch him and keep me updated. What ever you decide I believe would be best."

"If the Pravus Tectum is to be formed again, does that mean that some of the mages will get involve?"

"Some of us will announce our Mage tittles but for the most part it wouldn't become dominantly a Mage war. Prepare you selves. The Pravus Tectum will come again on September 1st. You have one week. Dismiss.

Sorry for the long delay. Hopefully from now one I will update once every two weeks. (One could only hope). Oh sorry but try is I might I can't get the different scenes to seperate.


	5. A Slytherin Explains

Draco Malfoy had never laughed as hard as he had when he had received the Daily Prophet that had stated that Potter had killed his muggle relatives. At first he had thought that it was a joke. That thought had been quickly erased when Potter had been sent to Azkaban. He honestly couldn't believe that the old man had allowed his 'Golden Boy' to be sent to the Dementers. What surprised him even more was that the weasel and the mudblood had made public statements against Potter. And then, you'll never believe this, Potter escaped from Azkaban. He killed Dementers. This whole situation was so confusing. I am Potter's rival and I can tell you that he didn't have the heart to kill some one. But after what Potter went though this past month, he wouldn't be surprised if the raven hair boy showed up and killed every-one.

Draco shook thoughts of the Gryfindor out of his head and continued the task at hand. He was in the process of staging a rebelling against the Dark Lord. The children of the 1st generation of death eaters didn't want to following in their parent's footsteps. Draco had thought that they wouldn't have to worry about the Dark Lord coming back, but in the event that he did return they had put their plan in action. They are Slytherins after all. This plan may get them all killed but in their minds they didn't have a choice. As a fifth year he may not have much of an influence on the older kids, but of course a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants. Draco wasn't saying that he was about to join Dumbledore and his precious Gryfindors but he would refuse the dark mark. Why you ask? Freedom. It all came down to freedom. He wasn't going to give up his freedom for some lame brain, sociopath half-blooded psychopath who is obsessed with a boy he couldn't kill as a baby.

Every one judges the Slytherins as evil. They immediately jump to the conclusion that any one from Slytherin will either become the next dark lord or join the current one. They didn't seem to understand that aside from Gryffindor, Slytherin was the worse type of follower the Dark Lord could ever ask for. In reality Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were the best choices. Confused? Don't be. It's rather simple really. Gyffindors are brave to the point of stupidity. They didn't think before the acted and never thought about the consequences. Their only good point (considering that the sorting hats definition of the Gryffindor house is correct and applies to every one) is that if they were under attack they would fight to the end. Slytherins on the other hand are smart and cunning. Any Slytherin has the ability to be a Ravenclaw. The only thing separating them is that Slytherins let their ambitions get in the way. The House of the Snake always has an altered motive to every decision they make. They analyze every decision and are able to adjust to every situation. The Dark Lord does not truly trust any of his inner circle because they are all Slytherins and could be plotting against him for his power. Well that is saying that the Dark Lord is as true a Slytherin as he claims to be.

The Raven's House is ideal for the Dark Lord. They are like the Slytherins minus the ulterior motives. Their only down side is that they seem to gain knowledge from books instead of experience. They tend to be too…logical. The Hufflepuffs on the other hand are extremely loyal and that's what the Dark Lord needs. He could trust his Hufflepuffs followers. The houses are like half of each other. Ravenclaw has the ability to think pass they ambition and are the other half of Slytherin. Hufflepuffs are loyal and are the other half of Gryffindor.

Slytherins are more loyal than the Lions ever would be. Why? Slytherins live their entire lives being distrusted. It would only be logical that they would stick together. And as for being evil, would you not join the Dark Lord if every one were against you and telling you you're evil. If some one granted you power over said persons, would you not take it? Draco believes that if the Founding Four could see their house now, they would surely be disappointed.

For the second time Harry awoke to find Illisse watching him. He blinked. He knew the room was the dark, yet he could see every detail of the room. He gave the female a wary look as she grinned at him.

"How do you feel?" Harry winced.

"Ouch. Too loud…sore." He received an apologetic look.

She lowered her voice and said "You'll get use to your hearing." She reached over and picked up a hand mirror. Harry saw the same reflection as he did with the Queen.

"Is that really me?" He received a nod. He moved to stand and manage the act for approximately two seconds before crumpling to the floor. Illisse laughed at him.

"You will have to get use to the physical changes. Flattening your ears will help with the volume." She helped him to stand. She slowly walked him around the room as he got used to his new body. When he got the hang of it she allowed him to try on his own. For the rest of the day he got use to the changes with Illisse's help. He found out many things. For example, it felt good when someone rubbed his ears. Illisse found it amusing when he started purring. As a matter of fact, she found everything he did amusing. I couldn't help it if I'm new at this! That night when Ilisse thought that his hearing had adjusted she allowed him out of his room to 'play a game'. The point of the game was for Harry to follow her scent.

"Harry, every-one has their own unique scent. I will go and hide. Ten minutes later you will follow and find me." Harry nodded and sniffed her. She smelt like vanilla and earth. She left the room and ten minutes later he followed. Thus started Harry's two hour hunting session. Harry had followed her scent all around the castle. He growled in frustration. There were so many other scents in the air that he sometimes ended up following the wrong one. He passed his grandmother twice before explaining his situation. The only advice she had to give was to keep to where Illisse's scent was strongest. She also told him that a cub's instinct was to hunt those that are family. When a cub is in trouble the first person they run to is their mother are anyone that they recognized as 'safe'. Harry growled. That was fifteen minutes ago. 'Well it's worth a try.' He closed his eyes and remembered his last meeting with Voldemort and how terrified he was. As the emotions he felt then came flooding back, Illisse's and the Queen's scent became stronger. He focused on Illisse and followed to the room equivalent to that of the one she took him too to explain the past. He opened the door and slide inside. He was relieved to see her sitting at the desk going over some papers. She put down the paper she was reading.

"Two hours. That's not bad for your first try." He smiled back and she continued. "When you get better at it we'll try it outside." Harry nodded. He glanced down at one of the paper she had been reading and frowned.

"What are those? Why does it have Charlie's name on it?"

"Charlie Weasley works for me sometimes. So does William Weasley. She explained.

Harry was confused. "But I thought that this world was isolated."

"For the most part it is. The humans that are here leave to your world when they come of age. They have the decision to stay or leave. Those that stay are always welcome to visit when ever they want. They also tell their descendents who also have the decision of living here. We're not completely cut off. Every-one here knows how to survive in your world, both the magical and non-magical part. We also have field agents there who protect us against any suspicion."

"What about Bill and Charlie?"

"Charlie discovered us while on a dragon. The dragon came right though the wars. Daemon took a liking to him and he was invited to stay. Charlie didn't want to leave his family. He asked if he could bring someone. He brought William. They are both going to be my eyes and ears in the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The Order of the Phoenix protects against Dark Lords. Albus Dumbledore heads it. The Order was found around the same time that Tom Riddle first came to power." She explained. "I want you to know what has happened lately. Riddle has managed to capture hellhounds. Because of this it was decided that it was time we interfere. Don't worry; you won't have to go back…at least not yet. I may not be around as much as I would like. I must also warn you that you well see familiar faces soon. Many families in the wizarding world have ties to us. We are planning on introducing our-selves soon. _We_ are planning on going to the Wizarding world September 1st." Harry nodded in understanding.

Illisse and her group of four appeared in the middle of the Ministry's courtyard. She wore a simple priestess robe. On one shoulder was the mages symbol for healers. The rest of her group consisted of one vampire War Mage, two human Healers and one wizard. The people around her froze then many took out their wands and pointed them at them. Her group ignored them and headed towards the main building were four Aurors stopped them. The Vampire by the name of Pandora simply waved her hand in the air and they fell to the ground. The group continued on their way. By now every-one in the building had been alerted to the intrusion. She twitched as the alarm seemed to just get louder and louder. Pandora flew down the hall and headed up to the top floor where the Ministers office was located. She got there just in time to see the Minister exiting his office with a redheaded boy at his side. She smiled at him and forced them back into the office. "Minister Fudge, have a seat. There is much to talk about." He wisely did as he was told. Percy Weasley followed his example. The rest of her group walked in soon after.

"Minister Fudge, please excuse our unscheduled meeting but what we have to say today is of the utmost importance. There is no need to be afraid Minister; no harm will come to you by my hands. My name is Lady Elyna. I am a priestess of the order once called the Pravus Tectum. I have come to ask you to bring all of those in you high government to come here today. What I must say will only be said once and then we will take action."

"Today? Is the Pravus Tectum being reinstated?"

"Yes. We haven't much time to discuss this." She made sure that her impatience showed. She watched as he walked out the rooms. Moments later that banshee of an alarm was turned off. They group made them-selves comfortable. Thirty minutes later the Minister came back and escorted them through a series of corridors. They came to a hall with five doors and the Minister led them to the door at the end of the hall. When they entered, they came face to face with at least twenty-five wizards. Looking around Elyna found the room to be some sort of courtroom. The minister motioned for them to sit. When they were seated, Elyna started to introduce her group but was interrupted when the doors swung open. She immediately recognized one of the four people that entered. The first was an old man with his flowing beard tucked neatly into his belt. His eyes twinkled behind crescent shaped glasses. Behind him came a stern looking women with her hair pulled back into a bun. Not a strain of hair was out of place. Next to her came a horribly scarred man with a magical glass eye. His eye was fixed on Pandora who bared her fangs at him. Behind him came a cruel looking man with a crooked nose. He met her gazed and held it. She silently applauded him. Albus Dumbledore took his time leading his group to the many available seats left. He calmly sat before saying his apologies. Minister Fudge shot him a dirty look. Elyna raised an eyebrow at the power struggle.

"My name is Lady Elyna of Vulpes. Next to me is the Vampire Pandora of Blackstar." She paused at the startled gasps. "On my left is the wizard Raphael Pendragon. Next to him are healers Melinda and Eric Mezzagon. We have come to you today to tell you of the dangers the world will soon face. The wizard you Lord Voldemort has captured creatures you know as Hell Hounds. This addition to his forces has caused us to consider the reinstatement of the Pravus Tectum."

Moody frowned at that. "Hell Hounds? There are no such creatures. How do we not know that you weren't sent from the Dark Lord himself? And you even dare to bring a vampire in our presence!" Before she answered him, Pandora was out of her seat and leaning in front of him with her fangs bared.

"Do you have a problem with vampires, wizard?" She purred. "That's enough Pandora!" Eric called out. "Don't worry healer. I would never feed from a creature as disgusting as he. I am very picky about what I sink my fangs into." She returned to her seat.

Elyna was left wondering what possessed her Pandora along. She sighed and answered Moody. "Pandora is here because she can help us greatly in this up coming battle. So can the rest of her race." Many of the council members looked out raged at such a thought.

"You want us to allow vampires on our streets? That's ludicrous!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"It has come to my attention that you have placed the vampires you have captured in a place called Glendiary."

"We assumed we had captured all of them. Obviously we were wrong." Fudge supplied.

"Obviously." Pandora muttered. Elyna decided to interrupt. "I desire them to be freed. They can hel…" She was interrupt when Minister Fudge stood.

"How dare you come here and suggest such a thing. You have no power here." He slammed his fist in the desk.

"Forgive me Minister but now is not the time to prove you authority. Soon your Dark Lord will unleash his forces and when the time comes, and you decide to act, it will be too late. You have to put aside your prejudice against other races if you want to survive. The vampires will be freed by your hands or mine. The choice is yours." She sat back and studied the humans in front of her.

For the first time since his apology, Albus Dumbledore spoke. "I propose that you do something for use to prove that you have our best interest at heart."

"And what do you suggest we do for you?" Melinda asked.

"Find a boy by the name of Harry Potter."

Raphael frowned. "The world is in danger and you want us to find a child?"

"Believe me when I say that Harry Potter is no mere child. He is very dangerous."

"We know who Mister Potter is and believe _us _when we say that he is the least of your problems." Melinda stated.

"The Vampires will not be freed Lady Elyna. I am sorry but we cannot take the risk."

She nodded to the headmaster. "I did not expect that you would. Unfortunately the Vampire Lord is not happy with his people in that prison or with the recent attacks on the free covens. He doesn't hold you wizards in high favor because of this."

"You speak lies. There are no such things as vampire covens. If there were, we would have been aware of them." Moody glowered.

"You would be surprised, Mr. Moody, just how unaware you really are." Melinda replied.

"We will take our leave and let you think of what you were told this day. We shall be back with invitations to those qualified to become members. Good day" After the last word were spoken, the group disappeared.


End file.
